


Vampires of the Night

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Bible Black (Anime)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Character Turned Into Vampire, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Right after Reika Kitami's death, the school get a new school nurse and their first male school nurse. However when female students start to vanish one by one, when Miyuki decide to check out, the nurse is not normal.





	Vampires of the Night

Miyuki choose to hide in the nurse's office from Kobayashi and Mikimoto until the coast is clear. Perfectly clear. It had been a week since the incident, Reika is long gone, dead. Now the school had a new nurse. It was the first time they had a male nurse. He seem attractive, he's got the charm to lure and seduce some women.

Miyuki had heard some rumors about the girls going missing, one at a time. Of course Miyuki had brushed it off as just rumors or stories they just made up.

Only cladded in her swimsuit, Miyuki knocked on the door, then a voice called out, "Come in." Miyuki open the door, walk in and close the door behind her. Sitting in a chair was Akimitsu Yamazaki, the nurse look at her, "Something wrong, Miyuki?" he asked but Miyuki answered with a, "No." but Akimitsu got up from his chair, "Well then." he mumbled as he walked towards a window closed the blinds. Miyuki froze, the bad memories are coming back faster but Akimitsu walk towards her and whisper in her ear, "Oh don't worry, Miyuki. I understand you're no longer a virgin. But you'll become like...me...." 

Then without a warning, Akimitsu bit Miyuki on the side of her neck, the female student could feel the pain rushing through her body and into her brain. Then she felt an odd tingling in her groin, in her mind was she becoming wet, she is not a sadist or anything but this feel so good and bad at same time.

Then her swimsuit felt tighter, Miyuki open her eyes. "Oh god." Her breast are growing until they reach a D cup. Miyuki put her hand against breast, then she froze "I-I'm freezing cold...!" the girl's mind begin to panic as she ran to a mirror to see....

NOTHING!

"Well." Akimitsu began, "I turn you into a vampire. A blood sucker you would call, but you are shy, I will let you go. And one more thing." Akimitsu went to a drawer, open it up and pull out a blood pack. The man throw to Miyuki who catch it perfectly. "If you need more, I have a whole pack. Since I am type that don't burn in the sun, that won't be a problem for you." Miyuki nodded, put the blood pack in a backpack and exit the nurse's office, then she heard a voice, "YUKI!" It was Taki Minase, "Are you okay." then Miyuki replied to Taki's question, "Oh, I'm fine."

However that can't be a problem for Akimitsu as he sense someone calling out, "Mr. Yamazaki." from the other side of the door


End file.
